<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Traditions by gutterpupper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344727">Birthday Traditions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper'>gutterpupper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Spanking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Finn's birthday, and as he and his friends get wasted, a cheeky comment encourages Matthieu to give Finn a birthday spanking. Then when Finn gets back to his boyfriend's place, Mitch decides to take advantage of what Matthieu started.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthieu Saez/Finn Davenport, Michael "Mitch" Rust/Finn Davenport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Good Neighbour AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Traditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>AU: The Good Neighbour</i>
</p><p>So July 17 was designated as Finn's birthday and I felt I had to do a little something for this. It started as just a short ficlet to commemorate the event. It felt like such a fun idea as spanking is a kink of mine and the tradition some people still carry on felt fitting to do with these boys. But then, I just got idea after idea and extended it into a full fiction. Thanks to muepin for beta-reading it and encouraging me to extend it. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did y’all see Stacey’s post?”</p><p>“You can tell she’s jealous.”</p><p>“Yo, can you blame her? She’s been climbing over Mattie for weeks now.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s not my fault I’m a studmuffin.”</p><p>“Did you just-”</p><p>“Yeah, you heard right. That’s what she called me in the text. <em> Studmuffin, </em> oh yeah!”</p><p>The tallest out of the four friends was standing up, gyrating his hips in a provocative fashion with a smug grin plastered over his face. While the only girl rolled her eyes, the other two boys cheered and laughed at their friend.</p><p>“She just likes this sway. Wants a piece of <em> this </em> ass. Too bad I’m not on the market.”</p><p>“Shake it, son,” Benji clapped to a non-existent beat, helping hype the situation further, the noise from the four teens amping up the atmosphere between them. </p><p>“But hey, this isn’t my day, this is <em> mi chico’s </em> day so <em> she </em> will just have to take a back seat.” Matthieu took a swig from the bottle casually as he sat down next to Finn, slugging a free arm around him. “You can have a lap dance but only this once.” </p><p>Finn laughed at the clear joke, his pants tightening just a little from Matthieu’s suggestion, the crush that always floated around in his head fluttering back into the moment. “Dude, it’s my birthday, I’d expect more than a lap dance,” he responded, smirking to keep the joke rolling. </p><p>“Oh really, is that how it is,” Matthieu raised, putting his drink down on the small table the friends were gathered around. “You want more? Well how about…” His words faded out as he stood up again, swaying a little likely from a mixture of the rush and booze in his system, but this time, he dragged Finn up with him to his feet. Once up, without any sort of warning, the older boy hoisted Finn under his arm, lifting him off the ground and dangling him, holding a tight grip around Finn’s waist. “How about a birthday spanking?”</p><p>“Hey, fuck…” Finn cursed as he wriggled. Without being given any time to think, he felt the first slap hit his rear, his jeans breaking most of the strike but still enough to feel the power in the swing.</p><p>“Oh, shit, man,” Benji laughed, once again clapping at the scene. </p><p>“One for each year, eh?” Matthieu suggested as he landed a second swat without mercy. </p><p>“Mattie, stop!” Finn objected through both laughter and panic, the volume of their gathering getting louder. “Jeez, this is fucking dumb!”</p><p>More smacks were delivered until they reached about ten or so, Benji now on his feet and approaching the two of them, Finn watching from his upside-down position, He could feel the blood rush to his head, the heat in his face and the slight sting in his ass. He didn’t want to imagine what it would have felt like if he didn’t have his clothes to take most of the hit. He could see Lissie shaking her head as she typed away from her phone, likely trying to ignore them and let them get this little charade over with.</p><p>“Hey, you wanted more, I’m just giving what you asked for, <em> cumpleañero</em>,” Matthieu continued, delivering further smacks onto Finn’s bottom. This time, he delivered them quickly and short-paced, the sound of his hand crashing against the denim surrounding them, Benji’s laughs accompanying. “Benji, will you do the honors?”</p><p>“And,” the boy drawled before Finn felt another slap to his butt, “One to grow on bro!” The two of them roared in laughter as Matthieu set Finn down, the younger boy, stumbling away from them quickly to rub his backside.</p><p>“Ah, fuck both of you,” he hissed.</p><p>Behind them, all four of them heard the opening of a window, the frame being slid up before a voice filled the backyard. “<em>Tú y tus amigos se callarán?</em>” It was an angry shout, one that even though Finn didn’t know what was being said, he could tell from the emotion behind it.</p><p>“<em>Solo nos estamos riendo. Tienes que ser un idiota?</em>” Matthieu approached the house, leaving the other friends as he started to argue with his dad, shouting back up at him. </p><p>“Do you think we should go?” Benji asked in a hushed voice between him and Lissie, looking at them for answers. “He’d had a bit to drink, this could get ugly.”</p><p>“I’ll go talk to him,” Lissie said as she pushed herself up from the chair, leaving the two boys as she went over to try and calm Matthieu down. Finn watched her go over, putting on her serious-yet-soothing voice, rubbing Matthieu’s arm and trying to bring him down from the heightened state he had reached. </p><p>“Still, that was fucking sick,” Benji said as he grabbed his bottle, looking disappointed as he noticed it was empty. “He totally owned you,” he added, pointing the bottleneck to Finn.</p><p>“Shut up,” the teen managed to snort out in response, snagging his own bottle so Benji wouldn’t go for it, taking a swig down as he tried to will back the flurry of dirty thoughts about Matthieu that had been sparked from their little interaction. He didn’t want to ignore the fight that was now happening, but what happened before would stick in his mind for the nights to come.</p><p>‘<em>Best birthday ever.</em>’</p><p>“Should we maybe… uh…” Benji didn’t finish his sentence as he used his eyes to motion to the argument being held in Spanish between one teen and his father. </p><p>“Let me talk to them, hold up.”</p><p>Getting up from where he sat, his butt tingling just a little from the pressure of sitting on where Matthieu had spanked him, Finn approached his two friends. Lissie acknowledged him with a disgruntled expression before trying back to Matthieu, speaking to him softly to try and bring him out of his heated emotions.</p><p>“Should we go?” Finn asked softly, trying not to let Matthieu hear that they were considering bailing. </p><p>“Probably a good idea. I’m going to take Mattie back to my place. Dad’s not home so it should be alright for him to crash. He’s gonna regret this in the morning but I think it’s better he doesn’t go inside to where his dad is.”</p><p>“Are things alright?”</p><p>Lissie shook her head. “It’s been rough for him.”</p><p>“I knew things were bad but not <em>how </em>bad,” Finn responded in a low voice. “Should I maybe, I dunno, come over tomorrow, and maybe we can talk to him together?”</p><p>“Maybe. Just…. Just let me get him settled tonight.”</p><p>“Okay. Text me.” It was more an expectation than a request. The girl nodded in response before Finn went back to Benjamin, filling him in on what he had just arranged and the ongoing plan.</p><p>‘<em>I just hope he’ll be okay…</em>’</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The taxi journey back home didn’t take long, Benji being dropped off first, the older jock leaving some cash for Finn to pay the driver. When he pulled up to his road, Finn asked to get out a few houses away. His parents had expected him to be staying with Lissie for the night so showing up now with alcohol on his breath would just warrant questions he really couldn’t be bothered to answer. So instead, he opted for Mitch’s place. </p><p>The living-room lamp was dim but Finn knew the older man would still be awake, likely just watching some trash on the television with Jamie curled up next to him on the sofa. He rapped lightly on the door, hoping not to startle the dog into a barking fit but enough to grab the carpenter’s attention. He let a pleased grin slide onto his lips as he heard the door unlock.</p><p>“Something told me it’d be you,” Mitch said with a not-so-surprised smile.</p><p>“Who else visits at this time in the evening?”</p><p>“Oh, just the bratty next-door neighbor who also happens to be my boyfriend,” Mitch said cockily. The phrase didn’t suit him, and he could tell Mitch wasn’t truly expecting him. “What happened? I thought you were out with your friends?”</p><p>“I was. At least until the war of Spanish tongues began.”</p><p>“That sounds sexy but I’m guessing it’s not,” Mitch commented, stepping out the way to let Finn inside. The dog hopped off the couch, wagging happily at the new arrival, nudging at Finn’s hand for attention. </p><p>“Matthieu’s had a bit too much to drink,” Finn said as he clapped the dog for a few seconds before turning to Mitch after the door was closed. “He had maybe a little too much to drink and get into a verbal sparring match with his dad.” </p><p>Catching the whiff of alcohol on Finn’s breath, Mitch raised an eyebrow. “Seems like he wasn’t the only one.”</p><p>“Hell dude, it’s my birthday. I’m allowed a little bit of fun, right?” Finn objected, a little offended at Mitch’s suggestion. “And anyway, I’d rather be here with my sexy carpenter boyfriend who really knows how to treat some stiff wood.”</p><p>“Fuck, Finn,” Mitch snorted, laughing at the teen’s poor attempt of flirting. “You really got to stop thinking that dirty talk in porn is how you win a man.”</p><p>“You like dirty talk, you do it all the time!”</p><p>“Not as corny as that,” Mitch informed.</p><p>“Still, the sentiment is there, right?” Finn looked at Mitch, then down to Jamie, who simply tilted his head confused before looking back at Mitch, who had by now crossed his arms, a curious expression masking his features.</p><p>“And what the hell has brought this on?”</p><p>“Just the guys screwing around and giving me a birthday spanking, just… you know… got me going a little.” Not entirely true but Finn felt Mitch didn’t need to know the full details.</p><p>“Oh, so a couple of swats gets you horny, is that it?” Mitch zoned in on the words as his grin widened into something a little more devious. “I mean, there's just over an hour left, and I think a spanking might not be a bad idea.”</p><p>“Huh?” Finn responded, a little startled. “That’s not what I meant!”</p><p>“Yeah but it’s what I meant,” Mitch said as he made his move, leaning in to grab Finn around his waist and hoisting the teenager up onto his shoulder, much to the boy’s dismay.</p><p>“Woah! Mitch! What the hell, man?” Finn yelped, feeling the ground being removed from under him as Mitch balanced him over his shoulder. If he had been more prepared for it, it might have been a little hot as the man displayed some strength, but all Finn could worry about was going head first over the other side. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Well, like you said, it’s your birthday, and I haven’t given you a birthday spanking yet. And,” the man drawled as he crossed the living room hall back to the sofa, “I think you might just need a little more than a birthday spanking since you’ve clearly been drinking and you’ve been a little bit of a brat these last few days.” It was all said in a playful tone, though he was being pretty serious about his threat.</p><p>Managing to show some skill and sit down on the sofa and place the slightly intoxicated teen over his lap, Mitch wrapped a firm arm around Finn’s waist as he spoke. “Honestly, I cannot remember how long it’s been since I gave someone a birthday spanking. Might have been Gerry, maybe Eric?” He hummed for a moment, faking a thinking expression just to tease the boy over his lap. “Now, if I do this right, I’m supposed to spank you one for each year. I just can’t remember if it’s one for each cheek or not.”</p><p>“No way! It’s just one for each year on both!” Finn reacted back with a wriggle of desperation. </p><p>“Nah. I’m pretty sure it’s each cheek. And it’s not supposed to be on your jeans either so…”</p><p>With a bit of a fight, Mitch managed to undo the buttons on Finn’s jeans without losing the boy from his grasp, shoving the denim clothing down to reveal the red Calvin boxer briefs underneath, a gift he had got Finn for said birthday. He was a little pleased to see the teen’s cute butt inside the underwear, though now he had an agenda. </p><p>“Time to make your pretty butt as red as these undies, hm?”</p><p>“You don’t dare!”</p><p>“<em>Are </em> you daring me, Finn?” There was a light couple of pats given to Finn’s butt as Mitch spoke, using them as a signal to prepare.</p><p>“No…”</p><p>The response from the younger man was soft and quiet, almost like he was groveling, but it came out mumbled and stubborn, so Mitch decided not to accept it as he gave the first swipe at the teen’s bottom. There was a yelp, followed by some swearing and kicking.</p><p>“You need to count them for me. I might forget in my old age.”</p><p>“You’re not <em> that </em> old,” Finn snapped back.</p><p>“Wasn’t that what you called me a few days ago though? Old man?” Mitch answered smugly as he gave the next smack onto the other cheek, feeling the soft jerk of Finn's body against his knees. He might have been pulling out the stops here, but he loved teasing the bratty teen.</p><p>“That’s me just messing with you, Mitch!” </p><p>“Well, this is what you get then.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>Half a dozen swats landed in quick succession, cutting off Finn’s response as he clenched his backside to try and reduce the sting. Balling his fists, he bit his lip trying not to cry out. What Matthieu had given him was a walk in the park compared to this, and he was pretty sure Mitch was putting as much swing in his arm as Matthieu did.</p><p>“Come on birthday boy, you better start counting.”</p><p>“Ugh…”</p><p>Reluctantly, Finn counted through the swats until they came to the final two, sounding them out. He had tried not to wriggle, instead opting to grin and bear it through the entire set of spanks. When he felt Mitch’s hand rest on his rear, the teen let out a held sigh of relief. </p><p>“You won’t be calling me old so soon now. Or I might have to make this a yearly tradition!”</p><p>“Only works if I do you.”</p><p>Mitch scoffed as he slipped his fingers under the waistband of the Calvin Klein underwear, feeling Finn react suddenly over his lap. “I’d love to see you try.” </p><p>“Hey, aren’t we done?”</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“Dude, come on, I’ve already counted them out!”</p><p>“Yeah but you’re still a brat so I don’t think you’ve had quite enough.”</p><p>Leaning forward a little, Mitch shifted into a strong position to freely swing his arm and deliver a flurry of slaps onto Finn’s backside without giving the teen a chance to prepare. They weren’t firm smacks, he wasn’t <em> really </em> disciplining the kid, but it would probably hurt nonetheless. But there was something powerfully attractive about seeing his young boyfriend’s butt turning a shade of red under his palm, spanking him like the teenage brat he was. And he could also show Finn what dirty talk sounded like.</p><p>“Right young man,” he started as he gave a fake cough of clearing his throat. “I think we need to sort out your attitude, starting with calling me old all the time,” he played, his voice a little formal though he had the stupidest grin on his face. “And the fact you’ve been out drinking again, when you know it’s illegal.”</p><p>‘<em> Pot calling the kettle black, right? </em>’</p><p>Finn wasn’t doing anything that Mitch hadn’t done when he was his age. In fact, Finn was likely the better out of the two of them. But Mitch knew enough about the spanking kink that some younger guys like a bit of authoritarian play, a man to put them in their place, to spank them until they had <em> learned their lesson </em> so to speak. It hadn’t been the first time he had spanked Finn, and the teen had let it slip that he had found it fun. Though from the way the boy wriggled over his lap, it probably wasn’t feeling as fun in the moment.</p><p>“Mitch man, please stop it… agh! It-it was just a couple of bottles, nothing too h-heavy.”</p><p>“Still, you… hah… you know you shouldn’t be doing it.” Mitch had to try and hold in his laugh, his own voice sounding ridiculously corny in his head. </p><p>‘<em> Now who’s bad at dirty talk. </em>’</p><p>Not letting up, Mitch continued to land smack after smack onto Finn’s upturned rump, the sound feeling the small space around them, his own smile growing wider than he knew it could. As Finn kicked and struggled, throwing curse words after curse word, Mitch kept a tight hold and continued his progression to reddening the boy’s backside, occasionally throwing in his own tellings off here and there until he was satisfied.</p><p>“You learned your lesson?” Mitch asked, a gratified smug as he admired the view. There was a muffled sound from the youth but the older man gave another firm swat to encourage a more suitable answer.</p><p>“Y-yes!”</p><p>“Good boy,” Mitch purred, gently caressing his hand over the teenager's red rear, the heat from the scorched skin radiating over the sting in his own palm. He wasn’t sure however if Finn was able to feel how tight his own pants were, his cock twitching inside his own slim fit jeans from the excitement of tanning the boy’s butt. </p><p>As fingers traced over the center parting, Mitch found his mind wandering, watching the goosebumps rise on the teen’s arms when he ran a single finger up the center of his bottom, all the way from his taint to lower back. He repeated the action a few times, Finn’s physical response as his shoulders rolled almost hypnotizing to the carpenter. </p><p>“Are we done?” </p><p>Mitch shook his head, even though the youth wouldn’t be able to see from where he lay. “Not quite. Didn’t you say something about handling wood when you came in?”</p><p>“Ye-yeah…”</p><p>Leaning over, Mitch pushed Finn’s trainers off before removing the teen’s jeans and underwear and letting them drop to the floor. There was no fuss from the boy as Mitch gave some instructions until Finn was nestled neatly on his lap, straddling him this time, looking face to face. Roaming hands mostly stayed around Finn’s heated backside, giving gentle squeezes as Mitch cupped both cheeks in his hand, appreciating how they sat neatly in his palms. </p><p>‘<em> Fuck, this kid makes me so fucking hot… </em>’</p><p>“Are you honestly pissed at me?”</p><p>Blinking, Mitch took a few seconds to process the question, thrown off by its presence as he indulged in groping at the teen’s ass. “Hell, no!” he responded reassuringly. “Honestly, it was just fun warming your butt up for you, but I’m not angry at you.” The man slid his rough hands up the teen’s body, over his sides, over his chest and stopped once he cupped his face, stroking his thumb over Finn’s blushing cheeks. </p><p>“You know, your face is as red as your ass is.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Sniggering, Mitch pulled the youth down until their lips met, leaving a tender kiss before parting. “Seriously though. Not mad, just horny.” He rested his hands back on Finn’s butt again, grabbing the skin in his hands and pulling roughly, parting his cheeks, a stray finger inching dangerously close to its target. “I need you to help me out though.”</p><p>“With?”</p><p>“I need you to finger yourself.”</p><p>The request got the desired effect, Finn’s eyes widening and his face getting redder. “What? Here?”</p><p>“Yeah. Need you to be ready for your present.”</p><p>“Uh…. I… guess?”</p><p>There was nothing more that Mitch loved than the soft hues on Finn’s face transforming into deep reds. The boy walked with confidence at times but when it came to sex, he became a flustered mess of teenage horniness and lust, tripping over himself. It was adorably cute and <em> oh so </em> sexy.</p><p>“Give me your hand.”</p><p>As requested, Finn lifted his hand to Mitch as the man presented a satchel of lube that he tore open. “Have you been sitting there preparing for this?” Finn said with a chuckle, slightly amused. He knew they had a small stash in a box on the coffee table, easy to reach but not out on display in case the man had guests around. </p><p>“Maybe there was a little bit of me that hoped you’d show up? It’s not a birthday until you see your old-man boyfriend so he can give you your present.” There was a low hum that came deep within his chest. “Though I’m not sure right now if this is your present or mine.”</p><p>“Don’t take this from me,” the teen managed with a grin as he rubbed the lube in his fingers, coating them in the soupy liquid before he reached around, brushing against his heated cheeks and searching out his hole. Circling around, he felt the smooth, slick texture of the lubricant against the sensitive area, smearing it over his entrance and preparing himself to enter.  “Hah…”</p><p>“That’s it, just take it slow hun,” Mitch purred, his eyes recording each of the expressions that would morph on the youth’s face with anticipation.</p><p>Shifting, Finn pressed his fingers at his entrance, pushing past the tight ring of muscle, inserting a lone digit inside himself. He slid the finger back and forth a few times before going for a second one, slipping it in alongside the other. Instantly feeling the stretch, he worked himself into a rhythm, his free hand leaning on the back of the sofa just beside the other man’s head for leverage. When he opened his eyes, he looked straight down into the excited blue orbs that watched him with intent, feeling the dominance that Mitch exerted from his gaze alone. It gave the teen a shiver over his shoulders, blood rushing straight for his cock that was dripping precum onto the man’s tee.</p><p>“Fuck,” Finn hissed softly, his tone layered with desire, as he continued to work his fingers into his hole. Managing to coax a third into the tight space, his face flushed heavily from the sounds that escaped his own lips. He knew that Mitch was soaking it in though, the hands that gripped his hips and gave soft squeezes of encouragement was all he needed to continue finger-fucking himself. “You li-liking this?”</p><p>“<em> Loving </em> it, kid. You know I love it when you make those noises for me.” Reaching around to grab Finn’s wrist and pull it away from his backside, he used his other hand to slip between the youth’s thighs, two of his fingers replacing themselves in the teen’s backside. As soon as he was inside, he curled his fingers, pressing directly against the boy’s prostate, smiling devilishly at the groan that was forced from the boy’s lips. “That’s what I want to hear.”</p><p>“Fuck… you…” Finn said, his voice breathy as he spoke without jest, huffing a smile that managed a couple of seconds before the young man’s head tilted back, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Mitch pressed his two thick fingers right against his sweet spot, rubbing aggressively to the point Finn felt his knees were just going to collapse. “I-I hate you sometimes…”</p><p>“You hate it when I make you feel <em> this </em> good, like no-one else can.” The cocky man continued to rub and poke at the soft bump inside the boy’s ass, watching Finn come undone, biting his lip to try and stifle the ridiculously sexy sounds that he made. “Don’t do that,” he said, a little disapproving as he ran his thumb over Finn’s lips before pressing the digit into his mouth to force him to stop holding back those moans. “I want to hear you as you fuck my fingers.”</p><p>Feeling the man’s digits stop moving and holding their position firmly inside him, Finn knew exactly what Mitch was looking for. Shifting his weight while tightening his grip on the back of the sofa, the teen lifted himself up slow till he felt just the tips of the two fingers just grazing the outside of his hole, holding for a second or so before he came back down on them, feeling them stretch and fill him out, pressing down until he felt the man’s knuckles of the non-inserted fingers. “Oh <em> fuck… </em>”</p><p>“Good boy,” Mitch approved, keeping his hand steady as he felt Finn lift again and come back down, building a slow pace as he rode the two digits in and out of himself. “That’s it. Be good for daddy…” </p><p>Finding his pace, Finn rode Mitch’s fingers, his thoughts lost in a mixture of lust, want and need as he let his body soak in each tantalizing nerve that was set alight every time he sank down on the man’s fingers. “I…<em> ugh </em>… I want… I want you to f-fuck me…”</p><p>“Are you ready for that?” Mitch teased, curving his fingers ever so slightly just to brush against Finn’s sweet spot. </p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>Reaching up to slither a hand over the back of the teen’s neck, the carpenter pulled the kid down into a kiss, interrupting his riding to bring it to a halt for now, Removing his fingers but not breaking the kiss. The man worked on his button fly, tugging open all the buttons except the top one. A few fumbles later, he managed to pull out his wet, thick cock from his underwear, letting it neatly slap against the parting of the teen’s ass. He reached for the packet of lube, squeezing out any remains to grease up his dick. </p><p>“Okay, lean up,” the older man instructed, using his hand on the youth’s hips to line him up before gently guiding him to descend, his slick cockhead pressing against the lubricious entrance. Moaning, Mitch felt the slow descent as his prick became engulfed in the tight warmth of Finn’s ass, waiting until he bottomed out, the boy’s cheeks pressed firmly down against his denim crotch. “Oh fuck, every time… you feel fo <em> fucking </em> good…”</p><p>Placing his other hand adjacent to the other on the back of his couch, Finn steadied himself, preparing as he lifted himself upwards at a confident, comfortable pace before pressing back down, feeling the thick length spread him open, the tip rubbing against the desired spot on each thrust. Words failed him now, his eyes fluttering closed, soft breaths as he rode his boyfriend’s cock like he <em> deserved </em> it. It was his and he wanted to feel it inside him, to make Mitch feel good, for the two of them to get lost in their love-making that names meant nothing to them for the time being.</p><p>The room was filled with nothing but the soft creaks of the sofa, heavy breathing and the soft thuds as the teenager rode his neighbor’s cock with passion and determination. Words weren’t needed as both of them could tell each other’s feelings through touch and sound. Mitch had wrapped his hand around Finn’s weeping cock, jacking him where he could to drive the boy wild while Finn gyrated his hips on his thrusts, doing everything he could not only to drive his own pleasure but to bring Mitch to the edge, the man’s soft pinching on his hips the little signal to slow down and let him ride so close to orgasm.</p><p>“So… so close… but… I want to be in you, <em> ah </em>… a little longer…” Mitch purred. He took a moment to steal another kiss from Finn, looking into those deep brown eyes, glazed with  passion and desire, the teen’s face flushed from being fucked. “I’m glad you came tonight… spend the last few hours of your birthday here.” It was a sentimental comment, but he hadn’t lost the dominant energy he exuded onto the kid.</p><p>“Best… birthday… ever,” Finn answered, softly panting his response, trying to catch his breath. </p><p>“That’s what I like to hear,” Mitch approved, picking up his speed on jerking the boy in his lap off as some sort of reward, feeling the youth’s groin press lightly towards his hand. When he slowed back to a stop, Finn gave him a light punch on his chest before calling him a tease which only encouraged Mitch to really send the boy home. “You asked for this…”</p><p>Without further warning, Mitch placed both hands tightly on Finn’s waist as he sunk into the sofa, setting his feet firmly on the floor for leverage. Then, as fast as he could, he pounded upwards into the young man’s ass, plowing his way into him over and over without mercy. He could already feel he was close, but with the amount of times he let Finn bring him to the edge before stopping him, Mitch quickly felt the orgasm rocket through his being, peaking at the height of pleasure that made his vision fill with stars. </p><p>“Fuck… <em> fuck Finn </em>… hhrrnngghhh…”</p><p>Finn could feel the hard throb of Mitch ejaculating deep inside, burying his seed as the man kept a tight grip on his waist. His own cock bobbed between them, now a string of pre-cum connecting the tip to the man’s cotton tee, glistening a little in the light. He wanted to cum <em> so </em> bad, his own hand slowly reaching to wrap around his shaft, but only for Mitch to finally let his hips go and grab the youth’s wrist.</p><p>“Hah… no you don’t…”</p><p>With as much strength he could muster in that post-orgasm moment, Mitch wrapped his arms around the young man and flipped them, bringing Finn down with his back on the couch and him laying on top of the boy. He managed to stay still inside him, though his arousal was waning. With Finn pinned under him, Mitch took on Finn’s original desire and wrapped his hand around the boy’s cock, pumping it in his fist at a steady pace as he leaned over him.</p><p>“Shit-” Finn bit his lip after his outburst, hands grabbing at the cushion as he felt his body wake up into overdrive from the sensations provided by Mitch’s grasp. Stimulating his sensitive weeping head in every stroke, there was an instant rise of heat in his groin, his balls tightening, and Finn knew he wasn’t going to last a full minute. “I’m gonna cum… Mitch.. I’m… ah… ah…”</p><p>Pushing up Finn’s tee, exposing the teen’s stomach and chest, his eyes taking a few seconds to run along the happy trail that Mitch loved to trace, Mitch made space for his young boyfriend to spill out when he was ready. “Yeah hon, just let go…”</p><p>He didn’t need permission. Mitch made it entirely impossible for Finn to hold back as he came, squirting out over his chest and stomach, Mitch keeping his pace, milking him for every ounce of cum he had. Overstimulation quickly set in as Finn’s gasps and cries erupted around them, his chest heaving, his thighs quivering from the powerful orgasm that flowed across his body. His hand darted out to cover the older man’s in a signal for him to slow down, more by instinct than thought, his own hand becoming covered in his own jizz.</p><p>“Ugh… Mitch… I can’t… hnngg…” </p><p>Mitch smirked a proud grin as he felt himself slip out of the teen, pulling back slowly till he could manage himself up off the couch. He took a look down at the mess of a teenager sprawled on his couch, pantless, covered in his own cum, catching his breath, eyes still softly shut as he lay. It didn’t matter how many times or how many ways he brought the kid to such a state, it never got old. </p><p>‘<em> Things seem to be working… for now… </em>’</p><p>He lightly shook his head, discarding the thought. No negativity today. It was Finn’s day. Allowing for the teen to go get himself cleaned up in the bathroom upstairs, Mitch took the fleeting couple of minutes to look at the main present he had for Finn, something that he was confident that the teen would like since Mitch had been paying attention whenever Finn talked geek topics.</p><p>“Hon,” he called from the bottom of the stairs, looking up as he heard Finn padding around barefooted and spotted him coming out the bathroom in just a towel, his hair still damp and matted to his forehead. “I’ve got something for you when you’re decent!”</p><p>‘<em> Or not, cause damn… </em>’</p><p>A few minutes passed and Finn came trodding downstairs in the red Calvins and a dark grey tee, one of Mitch’s, that clung to his clammy skin. Mitch couldn’t help but lick his lips, willing himself to call it a night, <em> for now </em>, so they got to spend some time together. “So, I did have another present for you, one which I think you’ll appreciate.”</p><p>“Oh?” Finn’s face lit up, a little color in his cheeks, though his eyes told a story of an excited kid at Christmas. He approached the sofa where Mitch indicated for him to sit before the older man pulled out a medium-sized box that was wrapped in bright, eye-watering wrapping paper. It was shoddily put together, but even Finn knew paper doesn’t last long on gifts.</p><p>“How long did it take you to wrap it? Cause I don’t want you to be upset when I tear it off in three seconds.”</p><p>“Shut up and open it,” Mitch said without heat, a soft grin lighting his face.</p><p>Taking the box, Finn was true to his word, and the paper was gone in seconds, an ecstatic smile that reached his eyes forming as he looked at the beat ‘em up game and the PS4 controller. “Holy shit, this must have cost a bomb!”</p><p>“Don’t worry about the cost,” the carpenter said as he sat down on the sofa next to the teen. “I figured, if you were up an ass-whuppin’, you could bring your console round and we could fire a few matches out together?”</p><p>“Don’t underestimate me, dude, these thumbs are pretty vicious when it comes to fighting games.”</p><p>The sparkle in Finn’s eyes was all he asked for, that feeling of knowing that the gift was appreciated and that his young boyfriend would still want to come round and hang with him, enough to drive back that fear of Finn getting fed up with him or Mitch screwing things up. He didn’t want the insecurities, but this was enough to keep them appeased for now.</p><p>“You’ll have to prove it,” the older man smirked as he leaned in, tackling the young man for a kiss. “Happy birthday, kid.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback/comments are greatly encouraged and really inspire me to continue writing. I want to write more content so let me know your thoughts, no matter how small! If you are interested in keeping up to date when I add new stuff, you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/gutterpupper">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>